


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by talea



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cinderella Loki, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Inspired by Disney, M/M, Magic, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Prince Stephen, Shapeshifting, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talea/pseuds/talea
Summary: After his mother had died, Loki became a mere servant to the Odinson family. After he snuck out to visit a royal ball one night, his life changed like in a fairy tale.





	A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna down with this ship i swear

As long as Loki could remember he's been part of the Odinson family in some way. At this particular moment, he was as much of a part as any servant could be in a family. Shortly after he was born, Loki's parents had died, and so Odin and Frigga had taken him in and started to raise his as their own alongside with their children.

While Thor and Baldr were out to explore the fields and pretended to fight as paladins in the middle of a sanguinary battle, Loki favoured the withdrawn safety of the small family house. He was always reckoned as the odd one out, the one kid who never really belonged into the humble community of merchants and carpenters on a steep hill just beneath the glorious castle on top which guarded the Royal Kingdom of Strange.

Loki stayed at home with Frigga who taught him how to read and write, explained how to predict the weather and showed him the orbits of the planets and stars. Loki was eager to learn evermore, and soon enough, Frigga introduced him to the art of sorcery. After Loki's hands touched its beauty for the first time, he knew that he would never stop. Loki developed a remarkable talent for shapeshifting, and while the villagers were bewildered and disconcerted by his antics, Frigga couldn't have been prouder of her son.

Her unexpected death was the most painful thing Loki had ever felt, and he knew nothing would ever come close to the way it hurt. It threw him into an apathetic state of not quite being, and when everything around him changed, he didn't have any power left to speak up for himself. Odin's misery made him become a bitter man, and at the first opportunity he sent off Thor and Baldr to start their training as honourable knights of the crown. Loki was allowed to stay behind but instead of being cast out, he was locked in the house from then on and at all times.  Odin expected him to not undertake all of Frigga's duties but also carry out the chores in the house and gardens he previously did himself.

It was by far not the worst punishment Loki could imagine. Only that Odin who was still wounded from his loss, also forbad any kind of magic in his house. It broke Loki's heart but he took it silently as the Odinsons had been more than generous to take him in in the first place, thus he was expected to show his gratefulness. Odin took it upon himself to remind Loki of that each and every day.

In the secrecy of his little chamber under the roof, he practised magic quietly and on his own but he never dared to even consider shapeshifting again, although he deeply longed for it.

 

 

Loki sat under a tall willow on the short grass. His bony legs were neatly crossed beneath his body and his dark hair was messily pulled up so it wouldn't impend his work. He absently pulled out blades of grass and twisted them between his long fingers until the hair was filled with the calming, soft smell of freshly cut grass.

Underneath his breath, Loki was softly humming a melody he distantly recognized as one of the lullabies his mother used to sing for him and his brothers. He stopped and rested his eyes for a minute to just listen to the entirely ordinary sounds of the gardens. There wasn't one noise he hadn't heard before. And oh, how he wished he would discover something new. After another minute he unfolded his legs and got up a little shakily.

The sun began to set behind the highest houses and bathed everything in its glimmering golden shine which meant that Odin would return home soon. Probably drunk once again.

 

 

Later, when Loki had served dinner and cleaned once more while Odin got even drunker right next to him, he climbed the narrow stairs to his bedroom and securely locked the door behind him before he opened the only window and sat down on the broad sill. He rested his cheek on his knees to stare into the darkness outside. The warmth from the hot temperatures during the day remained but a soft wind made the leaves on the trees rustle.

Underneath his window, there was a street which was lit up by the glow that shone through the windowpanes of the surrounding houses. Damped voices from the tavern a few houses down rang through the air and the Vesper was the first star to gleam on the night sky.

Two young women walked down the street, chatting excitedly and oblivious to Loki eavesdropping from his safe spot above them.

"The prince is holding a ball tonight to finally find a suitable wife to reign alongside him," one of them said.

The other one's eyes grew larger as she asked, "Are you going?" but it only made the first girl laugh out loud, "I don't even own a dress beautiful enough to show up there."

"But wouldn't you want to dance? To drink and maybe even find that someone who'd acquire a liking for you?" Her eyes flashed with amazement at her own imagination for a moment, then she grabbed her friend by the arm and swung her around at the rhythm of a slow waltz which made her giggle once more.

Loki felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips while watching their delight, and he realized he had wrapped his own arms around him subconsciously. He closed his eyes with an inaudible groan but couldn't suppress the thoughts of himself in the arms of a faceless stranger, a long ball gown flowing around his legs. Loki swallowed heavily around the lump that formed in his throat. Eventually, he gets off the sill and stands in the middle of his bedroom, facing upwards to the ceiling.

Loki didn't want to throw all his painstaking caution to the wind roused by the heat of the moment but he couldn't push down the longing anymore. It was like a dull ache that started burning and itching with demand and desire once more. He breathed in and for just a moment the silence was deafening. Then, Loki let go, not only of his breath but also of his last bit of composure. Warmth spread through Loki's body from the core. It felt like an ignited wildfire that flowed within each bone and every single muscle, shaped them anew with fervour and made Loki feel floating with excitement.

For a moment, Loki just had to breathe with this other lung, listen to her own unsteady heartbeat of a heart that wasn't used to pound away in her chest anymore. She went up on her toes and stretched herself to full height. When she let her arms drop to her sides again and looked down she couldn't help but smile at her arms which were even slimmer now and the well-refined curves of her frame. She traced her waist and her hips with her fingertips. She had grown strangely unfamiliar with this form after all this time.

Loki felt like a new-born deer making her first steps when she walked in a circle around the room. She could make an escape right now. Odin would never know if she was back before tomorrow morning. If she were to go to the ball, would she be questioned? No. She could go - she was free to go just for tonight.

Loki unlocked the door as quietly as possible and tip-toed down the stairs, constantly listening for a sign that Odin was still around to discover what she had done. But just like a miracle, no one heard or saw her as she made her way onto the street and into a pitch black corner between two cottages. She whispered a spell into the silence and felt the fabric around her lean body changing. Her fingertips once again traced her upper body, stroking over the light silk that now covered it with fascination.

When she came out into the light again, the light blue skirt wavered with every step and her hair was flowing around her shoulders openly. Loki picked up two larger stones from the sidewalk and cast another quick spell. Only for a second, they were coated into a white light, then they turned into a pair of crystalline shoes Loki could step into. With long, determined steps she was now headed down the street. Right as she started to doubt she would make it to the castle in time for the ball a white cat jumped right in front of her and looked at her with big, amber-coloured eyes. She crouched down next to the cat and stroked it carefully. She had broken so many rules already, why not one more?

 

 

Loki dismounted the dazzling white horse and straightened out her dress carefully. She took another deep breath and studied the castle in front of her. High towers reached into the night sky, and the walls were adorned with colourful windows. In front of her seemingly thousands of steps spread up to the large entrance. Loki didn't look back a second time when she began to climb them one by one.

On the top of the stairs, the knights stood close to one side of the bannister in a line. They had been involved in a conversation but as soon as they caught sight of her, they immediately grew silent to gape at her. Loki was about to turn away when she recognizes Thor to be one of them. Judging by the shocked look on his face he had already figured out who she was. She glanced at him, panic crawling under a skin. Just one word from him and her night would be over; he held all the power over the situation, and Loki was helpless. But the spell was broken when Thor just started smiling at her widely, then lowered his gaze, and she resumed walking.

Loki entered the foyer and immediately her breath was knocked out of her by the beauty of the room. The walls were painted in a deep red colour and covered by long mirrors in finely crafted golden frames. Music and loud voices resounded from the ballroom but she took another moment to eye herself in awe and spun around once to see her dress flutter and flow with her movement.

"Like what you see?" a deep voice behind her asked and Loki hastily turned around to come face to face with a man of astonishing beauty. His garments were clearly more expensive than anything Loki had ever seen, and his dark hair and beard were neatly trimmed to frame his light eyes and strong jaw. His lips carried an easy, playful smirk and Loki couldn't help but return it when she answered, "I just didn't realize that I could be this pretty."

"But frankly," he retorted and offered his left hand to her, "you are gorgeous."

She laughed and let her own hand be captured by his firm fingers. They had a slight shake to them as he bowed and breathed a kiss onto her fair skin. "I was about to go outside," he stated, "but maybe I could have this dance first."

"Lead the way," Loki prompted with a slight bow herself. The handsome stranger linked their arms together and guided Loki through the next door into the ballroom.

The ornamented golden walls were even higher than in the foyer, candlelight from the chandeliers wrapped everything in soft light and the ceiling was covered in several delicately painted murals. Around the room, hundreds of people in dandified clothing were dancing and talking. Loki couldn't help but stop in her tracks to take everything in.

The man at her side chuckled, "Have you never been to a ball before?"

"I have," Loki quickly lied and hid her blush by looking around once more, "but it's beauteous nonetheless."

The last notes of the music faded away as Loki was lead into the middle of the floor and the man placed his hands on her hips with persistent pressure. "I'm afraid I don't know how to do this," Loki said with an edge of concern in her voice, but the stranger just shook his head.

"I believe I'll teach you then."

The band picked up the music once more, and Loki tried her best to mirror the man's movements as good as possible. "You are a quick learner," he asserted, and she shrugged. She understood the different steps quicker than she had anticipated, and one song turned into two, three, four, as dizzying elation crashed over her head. She felt like she was drowning in her own bliss and her suitor's bright eyes. When they locked with her own, Loki felt the hair on her whole body rising with an emotion she just couldn't describe.

"I need an intermission. Accompany me outside?" the man asked and linked their arms once more. As they made their way to the door, Loki could feel the eyes of strangers following her, and filled with sudden pride she straightened out her back.

The chilly breeze outside kissed her face and cleared her foggy mind. Above the two of them, the stars glistened brightly in the dark sky and the moon shone down its silvery light. They stood on the balcony side by side in silence for a moment. Then, "Who are you?"

Loki stayed mute for another moment pondering her answer. "I know stars," she said eventually. "You know stars?" he repeated and she nodded. "Who taught you?"

"My mother," Loki replied.

"Oh," the man said turning towards the castle, "is she..."

"No," Loki interrupted, "she passed a long time ago."

The stranger just bowed his head wordlessly, and somehow it was better than any comfort he could've offered her.

Loki tipped her head up into the night sky. "I could tell you a hundred constellations. At this very moment, the dust we're standing on is turning, we're moving at an unbelievable pace, and the moon is moving even faster around us. Yet the stars are benchmarks you can hold onto whenever you feel lost. There's so much more out there we couldn't even comprehend if we saw it. We are diminutive...insignificant to this cosmos. Yet I feel as though the world lays in my hands and bows at my command."

When she lowered her gaze, however, she didn't find the man looking up into the sky but staring at her intensely. "I love the stars. They are monumental, mysterious and astoundingly beautiful." He paused for a second before continuing, "If I could I'd dedicate my life to the study of time and space."

Loki tipped her head to the side. "It's not too late, is it?"

It made him smile. "I suppose not."

"So who are you then?" she asked after another minute of content silence.

He swallowed and shook his head slowly. "I feel like everyone expects me to be something else, to make the right decisions, but I just can't. I feel so heartless at times. Whatever I'll do I'll never suit all of them. Is that funny?" he broke off, and Loki could only smile at him brighter.

"No, I simply feel like I've known you all my life. It's strange."

He just looked at her in total silence and raised his arm to cup her cheek with his warm palm. Loki couldn't help but lean into the warm caress.

She could take this. She could have this. Everything about this felt right. Like it was their destiny to meet and Loki's to lose her head like this. Falling in love was her fortune and her doom all at the same time. Loki had been foolish to believe this moment was granted her. She had never deserved happiness, and she wouldn't start taking it by force now.

She held her breath and stepped backwards out of his embrace. "I need to go," she said although it ripped her in two. The man looked dumbfounded and battered as he searched for words. "I can't stay," Loki asserted with desperation strangling her voice, "If I stay I'll horribly fall in love with you and I can not and will not take that risk. I'm losing myself in this. In you. I haven't even _seen_ the prince tonight.”

For just one more second she allowed herself to look at him. She searched for words she could use to comfort him but she was speechless yet again. Then she fled.

She stairs under her feet melded into a bright scheme as her tears eventually welled over. Under her breath, she cast a spell to speed up her moves even further, and distantly she realized one of her shoes loosened enough to slip from her foot. Behind her yelling rang through the air but she couldn't make out the words that followed her.

At the bottom of the stairs, she just risks one glance back over her shoulder and saw the stranger stand on top of the stairs, eyes still fixed on her, then she turned around to mount the white horse and disappear in the dark.

 

 

When Loki awakened the next morning, he felt loaded with shame. During his mindless tasks in the forenoon, his mind drifted back to the previous night endlessly. Loki felt like all the careful stitches around his edges came undone all at once, and he was drowning in an undertow of undesired emotional baggage.

Every time closed his eyes he saw the face of a nameless stranger in front of him, nearly felt the steady pressure of warm hands enclosing his waist, and every time he opened them again, the ache in his heart grew bigger. This was worse than before, and the only one to blame for his misery was Loki himself. He shook his head in an attempt to dislodge his self-loathing. Odin sat at the kitchen table with unfocused eyes while Loki was cleaning the oven, when somebody heavily knocked on the front door.

"Open for an inquiry of the crown now!"

Odin immediately rose from his seat with an irritated look on his face. "Go upstairs and close the door," he barked, "If you make a sound you'll get to know the consequences, boy."

Loki bowed his head and quickly walked up to his chamber but left the door open a just crack. Downstairs, Odin had opened the door. Several people walked into the living space of the house and Loki held his breath, listening carefully.

"The prior night, the prince fell in love with a maiden who attended the royal ball. He wishes to court and to take her as his wife. Unfortunately, she left the castle without a trace, and we intend to find her with the shoe she lost. Are you living alone?" a male voice asked and Odin affirmed it without hesitation. Loki escaped a small gasp, and he quickly held his mouth shut with one hand.

"Father," a second voice interrupted, and Loki recognized it as Thor's on an instant, "what about Loki?"

He heard Odin shuffling his feet on the wooden floor with unease. "He's a mere servant I took in."

"We have to check everyone. Bring him down here," the first voice chimed in. Loki got up upon his feet right before Odin yelled his name. Tentatively he walked down the steps and froze on the lowest as he looked into the face of the man he had danced with the previous night. He still wore expensive clothing as well as a sash showing his royal status, and Loki wanted to sink into the floor with embarrassment as the realization hit him.

"That certainly is an interesting twist to this tale," he remarked and gave a small bow, "your majesty."

The prince just looked at Loki, his mouth opening and closing a few times. "This is truly exceptional."

The first knight spoke up, "If he fits the description of the lady, maybe the shoe will show-" but Stephen held up a hand to quiet him.

"Forget about the footwear. I believe I'm capable of remembering a face like that." To Loki, he said, "You seem to know much more than just stars, my dear."

Loki just waved a hand through the air. "Too much for a single conversation, I'm afraid."

"You asked for power in this universe, it's laid down at your feet. Just as I myself am, I suppose. I desire you," Stephen said, smirking, "and frankly, I'm more than spoilt in terms of getting what I want."

He winked, and it startled a laugh out of Loki. A soft smile remained on his lips but nonetheless, Loki felt insecurity rising in himself again. Stephen must have read his face because he leaned forward and whispered into Loki's ear, "I know you consider yourself not deserving of happiness. I've been there. Please trust me. I crave nobody more than you by my side, and I promise to make you feel worthy of being royalty."

He straightened and took a step back. "Well now, will you marry me and rule by my side in the years to come?"

Loki smiled a simple, happy smile as familiar delight filled him. "I accept," he nodded. Stephen stepped forward into Loki's space again and wrapped his arms around his lower body. "I should go and ask your father for his blessings. Does he live nearby?" Before Loki could stop himself, he glanced sideways at Odin who had watched the whole exchange with wide eyes.

"Oh," Stephen answered, "I see how it is."

He pressed a chaste kiss to Loki's cheek, then softly pushed him back at his shoulders and walked over to the man who was unmistakably cowering now. Loki could sense himself missing the warmth already. Stephen addressed his guards curtly, "Thor, Hérique, please escort Loki outside for this conversation."

Loki all but pouted when he was lead outside but Stephen caught his eyes with a fond expression which made Loki shake his head and smile wider.

Outside, the sun fought its way out behind the thick grey clouds, and Loki couldn't help but see the lyrical relation to his own fate. Thor stepped out beside him. "I'm sorry for leaving you behind, brother."

Loki averted his eyes. "At least you're bound to protect me with your life now, aren't you?" he said, not bitter but rather distant.

"I hope that one day I can fix this. Tell me, what's going on in your mind at this very second?"

This time, Loki looked at him directly and shrugged. "I feel happy. It's a strange feeling, I admit, like out of a dream."


End file.
